


Creeping Vines

by Banda_Panda8



Series: Hermit Heroes [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Dream team has very small appearances, Gen, Highschool AU, other minor characters will come in eventually, right now is kinda like backstory, so there won't be many tags, the hermits are superheroes in training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banda_Panda8/pseuds/Banda_Panda8
Summary: The Hermit Heroes go to school!(Still can't do summaries, so that's what ya get)
Relationships: maybe one day?, none yet
Series: Hermit Heroes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812286
Kudos: 8





	Creeping Vines

**Author's Note:**

> For a little more clarity, this is how old the Hermits are in this story: 
> 
> Doc, Beef, xB, Mystery Character 1 -juniors (age 16)
> 
> Bdubs, Etho, Ren, False and Wels -sophomores (age 15)
> 
> Zed, Impulse, Tango, Mystery Character 2, Iskall -freshmen (age 14)
> 
> The Dream Team guys are all juniors, and the mystery characters are people that I didn't want to reveal yet but you still should know how old they are

Breakfast was always an interesting time at the Hermitage. Xisuma, TFC, and Gertrude did everything in their power to keep the older kids from causing chaos, but never prevailed. As soon as breakfast was over it was school time, but while X was still busy cleaning up after everyone, the older kids decided to hide in their tree house. Gertrude and TFC took the younger kids no problem, all they needed to promise is that they would get to watch some of their favorite TV shows during lunch. Xisuma finished cleaning the dishes and looked out to the backyard. He could very clearly see that they were out there, and they knew this as well. What they didn't know, is that X had an ace up his sleeve. 

~~

"What do you mean we're leaving for school??" Doc was frustrated beyond belief, and his accent was making it increasingly harder for X to understand him. X calmly scooped some hashbrowns onto Grian's plate and explained to the older bunch again. 

"You lot have been skipping out on your lessons with me, so I've made a deal with the local high school. You'll attend normal classes with the other students, and then you'll also have a special class that is taught by an old friend of mine. He knows all about the superhero gig, even was one himself, so he'll be able to teach you what I'm meant to be." The older kids audibly groaned at the thought of going to school.

"But 'Zuma, I'd have to get up before the sun does!! You know how tough that'll be for me?" Bdubs hated getting up before sunrise. Sometimes he physically couldn't. The thought of having to do it five days a week crushed his soul. X simply shrugged.

"It's either you go to a normal high school, or you stop scampering off into your treehouse when its time for lessons." Most of the older kids give up fighting at this point and they settle for grabbing a bowl of cereal. Doc, Beef, Etho, and Bdubs are still not convinced.

"Come on Zizuma, this is stupid! Especially for me, I'm so far ahead of high school level!" Doc whined, knowing that anything they try and teach him at school would be a waste of his time. Beef spoke up next.

"Besides, if we're gonna be superheroes do we really need stuff like English and social studies?" 

"I'm sure you'll find a reason to need them, now get ready. I won't ask again." The older hermits knew that there was no fighting it, so they begrudgingly got ready for school.

~~

They were definitely a rag tag group of students. Since none of them had gone to school before no one knew what to wear, which led to some interesting outfits. xB probably had the most normal outfit, a fashionable hoodie with green accents and jeans. You had Impulse and Bdubs who at least kind of got the idea with Impulse's kahki shorts and creeper shirt, and Bdubs's white shirt, jeans, and headband. Ren's outfit was definitely the most flashy and 'fashion forward' as they heard the other students say, but he was confident in it. His suspenders and sunglasses were accessories that not many other students wore, but they all loved that he did. False and Wels were in sort of normal clothes. False's stripped shirt, shorts and green jacket were only slightly off of what you saw on the other students, and Wels had reluctantly agreed to wear a simple hoodie and jeans combo after a 20 minute fight with X about not wearing his armor to school (what X didn't realize is that Doc fashioned the hoodie as disguised armor, so that Wels could be ready at anytime). Then you had Tango, Zedaph, and Iskall. Their outfits were a little more eye catching to the other students. Zedaph had a tunic on that definitely made him look like a sheppard, Tango had what looked like an old army uniform painted red, and Iskall had a worn out green shirt with an even more worn out vest over top, along with worn out jeans. 

The ones that got the most looks however were Etho, Beef, and Doc. Beef's outfit started off normal, some jeans and a simple black shirt. The thing that threw it off though, was that he still had the apron on that he always wore, and the look on the other students faces was the one that meant they really weren't sure if the blood was real or not. Doc wore his lab coat, basically the only thing he ever wore, but X made him at least put a shirt on under it, so he had a white t-shirt that he borrowed from Bdubs underneath, and some ripped jeans. Etho didn't care about what he wore at all. He wore his usual outfit, long sleeves, vest, long pants (all in either dark blue or green), his head band, and his mask. At first the principal didn't really like that, but Etho had to insist. He wasn't about to let the students see the aftermath of the fire. Aside from the obvious looks about their outfits, the Hermits just went about their morning. The school was open for a bit before classes started, and they all thought it would be a good idea to get there early and try to find where they needed to go. They were just about to look for where the engineering classes were held when a they heard a voice behind them.

"Uh, hey! Are you guys 'The Hermits'?" The voice said the last part as if they didn't know why they all shared that name. It was simple really, while some of them did have last names, most didn't. When Xisuma made the orphanage, one of his friends jokingly said don't turn into a hermit, and then it stuck. Beef was near the back of the group so he turned around first and responded to the voice. 

"Yeah, that's us. Also, the Hermits is just a nickname so to speak. We all live in the Hermitage near the edge of town, so we've all sort of taken on the name of Hermits. I'm Beef." As he reached his hand out in greeting, the other hermits could finally see the face that belonged to the voice. They also realized that maybe Beef wasn't the best first impression, because the guys that were there could not take their eyes off of Beef's apron. Except for one that is, but before anyone could ask the guy in front of the group collected his thoughts. 

"Oh, yeah, okay. Anyway, I'm Clay, though most people call me Dream, this is Nick, though we all call him Sapnap," he was quickly interrupted by a kid with short brown hair in a very colorful and very pastel hoodie

"Or Sappitus Nappitus, or Samsung Refrigerator, or Sappy Nappy, or Sap Daddy, or Snapple, or..." he was quickly cut off an elbow to the side from Sapnap.

"That's Karl, and this is George." Dream sighed, the hermits all looked at this group of friends. It was almost as ragtag as they were. Almost. Sapnap had a punk rock look about him, a white t-shirt with fire on the front layered over a mesh long sleeve, ripped jeans with way too many zippers and chains, and a headband that was similar to Bdubs's or Etho's. George wore a simple blue shirt and jeans, but he had a pair of sunglasses on, and didn't seem to have any intention to take them off. "I'm supposed to be showing you to your first period class, its a new one so it may be a little hard to find." The hermits nodded and the four guys they met turned and hurried down the hall. Everyone did their best to keep up with them, only slowing for long enough to let Doc pulls Bdubs away from looking at someone he saw in the hall. She had curly red hair, a ton of freckles, and was wearing a dark green dress with a leaf pattern. They finally got to the classroom, and Dream turned back around to them. "Here is the classroom for that new class, something about careers? Honestly I'm kinda glad you guys have it first, I wanna see what its gonna be like before I take it. Also, just a warning, there's gonna be a fight..." 

Before he could finish his statement Karl jumped in front of him and went down in a rockers pose and nearly screamed in the middle of the hallway, "There still might be a war!" Dream just rolled his eyes. "What?!? It's a good song!" Karl tried to defend himself, but Dream wasn't paying any attention to him. 

"The fight is during lunch, its mostly staged and the school knows its happening, but in case you don't wanna be near it I'd say don't sit by me or a guy with long pink hair. I'm gonna kick his butt and bring home some bacon." The four guys started whooping and highfiving at that, seemingly forgetting that the hermits were even there. As they left the hermits walked into the classroom to find the teacher already there, and one other student sitting in the back row with his feet propped up on his desk. 

"Hello there, I'm gonna be your teacher for this class. The names GenerikB, but you can either call me Genny, or Mr. B if you'd prefer. Find a seat please."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my very first story idea when I wrote 'Welcome to the Family'. I wasn't really sure how to bridge that story into this, so they became separate stories. I do have a few more chapters at least planned, but I cannot say when my upload schedule will be. Basically whenever I write it 😅 
> 
> On a side note- if anyone gets the song reference that Karl makes near the end then you are amazing. I will give you a virtual snack of your choice if you know it ☺


End file.
